Terrence Silva
Terrence Silva is the Main Character and Main Protagonist of the Majestic Guardians. He was choosen to be the dragon halfa to save the world from a great evil. His girlfriend is Katara. his first appearance is in Terladdin. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel. History He was the fourth and last born child of the Silva family, but he survived the Silva Family Massacre from Dorien's rage. after the Dorien's defeat. He is now the last of the Silva family royal lineage, and is now in the care of Sirius Black and Tsunade under the request of Manfred. Eighteen years later, he became a lone hero and take on most criminals. He mostly did his job on his own without help at all. soon after he fought Ogre, the majestic titans came to his aided. he had a discussion with Van ghoul about his action in his recent battle. he soon began he can't handle the job on his own, he need help. He soon started saving the Frankie and the others from Volf and the pack, and then faced Tzekel kan and his resurrected villains including Solomon Grundy. when he hearda bout Devatan the Destroyer is coming, Terrence soon formed the Majestic Guardians to prevent him from coming to earth. after defeating them, he confronted his family and soon get some answers. He become the leader of the Majestiic guardians. next months later, the Guardians went to the submit with Tsunade to have their meeting their. he found Nique Silva and defeated her. Personality He was all alone because of his Silva family are gone and he's an outcast because of his appearance. Since then, he became impulsive and short tempered, causing him to develop strained relationships to those around him and put his comrades in danger due to his prone to anger. But later on, he came to realize the danger of his anger, and he tries to control his emotions. Since then, he became caring, polite, and more compassionate to the people of Edenia. However, sometimes he can be egotistical, and would boast about how virtuous he is, or how strong or brave he is, which can get on other people's nerves. He has a lot to learn and a long way to go before he can become Edenia's ruler. Physical Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes. He also have blue dragon wings and tail. He wore black shirt, beige pants and purple shoe. Trivia *He is played by the voice actor, Sean Schemmel who played Goku in Dragonball series and Lucarion in Pokemon Movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. *Terrence's duty of the Dragon halfa is a lot similar to Jake Long, the American Dragon. *When Terrence realized he has to control his anger, he also came to know that he has to mature to fulfill his duties as the royal prince of Edenia, and eventually as its ruler. Since then, he started to become more caring towards his kingdom. He now ceased his reckless and childish tendencies, now aware of the responsibilities he has to bear upon his shoulders. *Terrence has a fear of Large Marge while watching the film, Pee Wee's Big Adventure. But his biggest fears are failure and giving in to his anger thereby not only harming those he loves physically, but emotionally as well. *He was part of S.H.I.E.L.D during Terrence and the S.H.I.E.L.D and then left before the start of the Majestic Guardians series. * In order to become king of Edenia, he must be matured and control his temper in his journal in the quest of the Dragon halfa, at the end of Majestic guardians: fate of Earth, he has proven to edenia he's their king. * Terrence hates black people. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Silva Family Category:Original Characters Category:Majestic Guardians Category:Lovers